Favsim Dominion
Also known as the Favsim Empire, the Favsim Dominion is a totalitarian and militaristic state located to the galactic North, composed mostly of Favsim citizens and a miriad of other, conquered races like the Zenak. Controled by a ruler for life known as Tyrannus, the state is famously nearly indistinguishable from the army when it comes to its structure and laws. Culture and society The right and duty of the Dominion As many imperialist states, the Favsim Dominion teaches its citizens from very young about the glories of their nation and the duty of all Favsim to make sure their empire continues to grow stronger and stronger after each generation. To expand is not to conquer and slay, but instead allow other races to join them and become part of a strong realm able to withstand the many dangers of the galaxy. Due to this need for expansion, all citizens in the Dominion are required to be ready to fight in their name of their nation and the Tyrannus. While there is a permanent army trained and mantained by the state, all Favsim still are required to train in the art of war, no matter their role in the Dominion's society. Their youth not only learn the glory of the dominion's long history, but also basic combat tactics and formations, a training which both trains the population to fight and allows recruiters to find promising future candidates for the army. The twin gods Favsim society is not deeply religious, at least not when compared by others like the Zracon Union. For a citizen, the twin gods Epus and Ecuonos are not benevolent beings who care and bless the Dominion without ever asking anything in return. Tough and caring little for weakness, the divine twins indeed only provide aid to those who truly deserve it and are not known for their mercy. Because of this, the relationship between the Favsim and their gods is one more of fear and respect rather than awe and love. The Tyrannus himself is only all powerful because his or her strenght and wisdom pleases the twin gods. The Evocate, second only to the Dominion's supreme ruler when it comes to power, can only earn his rank after passing through a series of trials under the gaze of the gods. Indeed, those Favsim who ask the twins for help do so only during the most dire of situations. After all, the gods do not take kindly to those who make them waste their precious time. Trade and State Generals are rarely good merchants, so private companies and individuals often are the ones to trade with other realms and empires. Still, while the Tyrannus allows private Favsim to trade, that does not mean they do so as freely as the merchants of other races. Indeed, state intervention is quite common, as the Dominion expects specific results from every trade mission sent beyond their frontiers. The Ahadi Conglomerate is one of the most common trade partners of the Dominion, even if the Favsim leadership feels like the Ahadi often manage to get away with the best deals. Previous to that, the Commonwealth also provided the Dominion with special goods and even technology, yet this trade ended quickly after the Favsim's conquest of the Zenak Forge, a move which immediately made the government of Ortus cut their trade relations with the Favsim. Citizens of all races Despite their imperialistic and militaristic nature, the Favsim (to the surprise of many) are not known for their xenophobia. As long as someone performs his duty to the Dominion well, he will be treated as well as any other citizen (at least in theory). Those conquered by the Favsim armies must immediately swore a sacred oath of obedience to the Dominion and Tyrannus, a sacred ceremony performed by all young Favsim the moment they are able to speak. Of course, swearing ones loyalty and showing it are two very different things and it is not until many years of hard work and loyal service go by that those conquered truly become citizens, a right which will immediately be passed to their families for generations to come. The Zenak are the most famous case about those in service of the Dominion. Now under the personal control of the Tyrannus, this sentient machines have nearly reverted back to their original, basic A.I state, mostly serving as manufacturers and warriors to the Dominion. Military Land armies The core of the Favsim armed forces is their armies. Known as the Imperial army of the Dominion, they are a mixed force of Favsim, auxiliaries and mercenaries, all sworn to obey their commanders as representatives of the Tyrannus. Constant battle against neighbours and the Dyss have forced the army to recruit more and more forces from their citizen reservs, to the point where there are not as many regular soldiers as they are new recruits and former militia. Fleets Known across the galaxy as the Great Favsim Armada, the fleet of the Dominion, like the army, swear their loyalty to the Tyrannus first and their admirals and captains second. Always trying to adapt to new and stronger foes, the ships of the Armada currently seem to be a mix of Favsim and Zenak designs, with many reactors, weapons and systems being built in the Zenak Forge itself. Militia Should an invading army touch the sacred ground of the Dominion, the citizens will take arms and rush to defend their homes and families, all for the glory of the gods and the Tyrannus. Unlike other forces of militia, the Favsim one is constantly training and drilling for an invasion. Every planet, when paying their tax to the Dominion, must place an important part of their funds on the defence of their land, creating bunkers, fortresses and keeping armories all across the planet so citizens can take their weapons the moment the alarm is heard. While unable to face the might of the Dyss, this militia force has indeed slowed down many invasions, causing so many casualties the invaders to lose so many troops and time, they had to give up as the regular fleets and armies of the Dominion appeared to stop them. Category:Favsim Category:Nations